


The Day™

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Annoyed meiko, Anxious kaito, Attempt at Humor, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Reassuring Luka, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ////////END////////for people wondering about the specifics of why I picked the flowers I picked, Flower language.Daisy - Innocence, hopeHeliotrope - Eternal HopeJasmine - Sweet LovePeony - Happy life, happy marriageSunflower - AdorationAsters - Talismans of LoveAnd as for the wedding bit if the story, I'm sorry if something was wrong(?) I don't even know how marriages of my culture are performed, much less those of other cultures. I had to look many things up, especially about boutonnieres  on which I read an entire article ( https://www.artofmanliness.com/2010/07/09/boutonniere-buttonhole/) about. It was interesting.





	The Day™

Kaito was currently having trouble breathing. Meiko was right beside him, along with a very concerned Luka, trying to help him through the basic process of  _ living _ . Kaito tried, he really tried, but he couldn't.

In front of him, the trees were decked out with white streamers and a few nice ornaments hung from them, mostly crystal heart clusters that clinked together in melodious harmony when the wind blew by. 

In the center of it all, a picturesque arch with white daisies, peonies and various other assorted flowers woven around it and a single sunflower in the center, stood tall. 

To the front, a few rows of chairs were arranged, a few tables scattered to the sides. A single long table sat to the far right, where Len, Piko, Rin and Flower were carrying dishes of food to set onto it. Ryuto and Oliver were hanging around, playing with the flowers.

Kaito tried to suck in another breath and promptly choked on nothing. He tried to get a grip of himself and let go of where he was gripping his tuxedo’s lapels tightly, smoothing the material down. Meiko was just a moment from snapping yet again at him. 

“It'll be fine,” Luka said, her voice calming.

Kaito let out a shaky breath and nodded. 

“It'll be fine.” He repeated, mechanically moving as he adjusted his tuxedo yet again. “It'll be  _ fine _ . I'm just worrying for nothing. It's just the biggest event of my  _ entire life _ !”

His voice was squeaking at the end, and his eyes widened almost comically. Meiko sighed before she slapped the back of his head for the millionth time that day. Luka just looked more weary. 

“You'll do just  _ fine. _ He won't care if you showed up in a ratty old dress, he loves  _ you. _ Not your dress.” Meiko said.

“But I'll  _ fuck it up _ ! Like I do with everything! I almost made him choke on the ring when I put it in his drink!” Kaito screeched. 

The kids that were setting up the food table paused to turn their heads toward him. Len flashed him a thumbs up sign while Piko just flailed his arms around, yelling encouraging messages. Flower shrugged and Rin smirked at Kaito's plight.

“But that was his fault. Who's the one that was so  _ enamored  _ by you that he didn't even take a second to look into his glass of  _ clear _ champagne?” Meiko countered, leveling a glare at him.

“I- he- but still!” Kaito whined.

Luka finished tying together a bunch of small purple flowers and smiled at him. “It'll be fine, Kaito. Don't worry so much.”

Kaito looked the flowers, recognizing them as asters. They were  _ talismans of love _ in flower language, if he remembered correctly. They had been chosen for Kaito by  _ him  _ after all. 

_ Him _ . Gakupo. His crush, boyfriend, love, and now, husband-to-be. He still felt breathless every time he thought of it. Husband _. His _ husband.

Kaito's heart stuttered as he thought back to the events that lead up to that very moment. After dating Gakupo for almost six years, Kaito had finally pulled himself together and proposed. 

It had been the perfect date, in theory. A nice, quaint restaurant, with slow jazz playing in the background and a soothing ambience provided by the chatter of the others in the restaurant. Gakupo had left for the washroom and Kaito took the chance to drop the ring in his drink. 

However,  _ however _ , when Gakupo came back, he'd been so  _ enraptured _ by Kaito that he hadn't looked down into his drink and drank it. He almost choked on the ring, but five panicked minutes later, a red faced, teary-eyed Gakupo was holding it in a napkin. 

Kaito, after having taken a few minutes to calm down, had been in the process of asking him the question when Gakupo just nodded and started sobbing and fell onto him, saying 'yes’ over and over. The entire restaurant had stopped to stare, followed by a thunderous applause. 

And now, two months of planning later, here he was. Wedding day. Kinda.

So far, everything except the cake had gone smoothly. The cake’s decision had been made by Gumi, but Miku had wanted to choose the cake. So after a week if passive aggressive warfare, they came to a compromise to bake a cake together and decorate it as directed by Lily.

Which was good, because both Miku and Gumi were disasters at decorations. Lily had an eye for color and art, so she'd do a good job, surely. 

Kaito's phone rang, an alarm to notify him that  _ there's one hour left to the wedding _ , shocking him out of whatever brief calm he had been experiencing. Luka perked up and Meiko just leveled another glare at him before he could even open his mouth.

“One hour, Kaito. Survive for one hour. You can do this.” Luka said, gently encouraging him.

She reached forward and put the flowers in the buttonhole of the lapel of his jacket, right above where his heart was, before she secured it in place. She called it a  _ boutonniere _ , some fancy word Kaito has yet to try and pronounce. It was the only splash of color, aside from the matching pocket square, on his person. 

She messed with his hair one last time, combing it back and styling it a little, messing with the clips she had put in there that morning, before finally putting on the last part of his outfit. A crown of small white blossoms of Jasmine.

Now, Kaito had found the idea of a flower crown slightly childish, but Gakupo had been eager for one, so Kaito had gone with it. It was made of of Jasmine, which Gakupo had once told him stood for  _ sweet love _ . He was a flower lover to the max, always reading up on flowers and their meanings and looking to incorporate them everywhere.  

In all honesty, their wedding was more of an informal gathering than a formal one, for the formal and legal parts had already been taken care of. Both Kaito and Gakupo had come to the decision of getting married in an office, signing whatever was needed and taking care of legal issues, and then having a fun 'wedding’ where the kids wouldn't be bored out of their mind and everyone wouldn't and worry about what traditions they might be breaking. They were all of different cultures, after all.

He had been just  _ fine _ that day at the office where the actual deal had taken place, so why was he panicking now? Oh right, he was to say the cheesy wedding vows he had prepared in front if his entire family and a legion of friends and co-workers. And Gakupo would be in a tuxedo. A  _ tuxedo _ . 

Len walked up to him and handed him a bowl with ice cream in it. 

“Chill, Kaito.” Len smirked at the pun. “You won't mess it up. As the one that sat with you through the preparation and practice of your wedding vows, I guarantee to you that it's good. You'll be good.”

Kaito just nodded, stuffing his face with the ice cream and handing back the empty bowl to Len. Len shot him a grin before he walked off, probably to go talk to Piko.

~~ Or flirt with him, however much Len denied that. ~~

He could never tell, Len was terrible at flirting and Piko was too dense to get it.

They fell into yet another silence, as there was nothing to do but wait. The kids’ lively chatter filled said silence, with Len indeed trying and failing at flirting and Rin guffawing at it. Flower was taking care of Oliver, who seemed to have tripped and scratched his knee a little. Ryuto was watching all of them while sitting. 

“Doing good?” someone said into his ear.

Kaito jumped and spun around, heart hammering. Gakupo stood behind him, still leaning down from when he had asked his question. His hands were tucked into his pockets. Currently, he was smirking at Kaito's reaction.

“Nerves?” He asked, straightening up. “Relax, it'll be fine.”

Kaito would be the first to admit that Gakupo's voice indeed helped him relax when none if the others’ comforting words had. He relaxed his shoulders and gave Gakupo a smile. Meiko looked at him in disbelief.

“We spend the morning trying to get him to calm down with no success and you waltz in, say a word, and calm him down just like that?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

Gakupo shrugged, pulling Kaito close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Kaito shot a sheepish smile her way. Meiko softened, shaking her head. 

She took the rest of the flowers from Luka, yet another flower crown of Jasmines and a small bunch of heliotropes. She reached up and placed the flower crown on Gakupo's head, pinning it in place before putting the  _ boutonniere  _ in place, as Luka had done for Kaito.

Kaito could finally breathe easier, the butterflies disappearing and being replaced by something warm and fuzzy. Meiko and Gakupo were bickering about something, Rin was running after Len with a plastic fork in her hand, Piko overlooking with concern written on his face.

But for now, this moment was  _ perfect _ . 

Later, the butterflies would be back in full force when the ceremony finally started after everyone arrived, but a single smile from Gakupo would take care of that. 

Kaito, surprisingly, isn't the one to mess up. Gakupo messes up and stumbles over his words while he rambles on and on about Kaito, until Meiko delivers a not-so-subtle kick to his shin. That shuts him up and the others laugh at his flushed face.

The rings get lost because the ring bearer, Fukase, is lost, but they're both found under a tree where Fukase ended up falling asleep, but Kaito finds himself laughing at the inconvenience. 

Once both Kaito and Gakupo are done saying vows, they end up kissing, or rather, making out, for three full minutes before someone coughs loudly and disrupts them. 

The ceremony ends with the cake almost toppling over because of Yuki crashing into the table when Ryuto and her play tag. Kiyo scolds both of them but he sneaks in an extra slice of cake for them later on. Lily looks on in amusement, keeping quiet about the whole exchange. 

Tianyi, Ling and the rest of their group congratulate them in broken english, and Longya translates for them. The day ends with Kaito falling asleep in Gakupo's arms, tired but content.

The perfect ending to day as stressful as the one they had had. 

**Author's Note:**

> ////////END////////  
> for people wondering about the specifics of why I picked the flowers I picked, Flower language.  
> Daisy - Innocence, hope  
> Heliotrope - Eternal Hope  
> Jasmine - Sweet Love  
> Peony - Happy life, happy marriage  
> Sunflower - Adoration  
> Asters - Talismans of Love
> 
> And as for the wedding bit if the story, I'm sorry if something was wrong(?) I don't even know how marriages of my culture are performed, much less those of other cultures. I had to look many things up, especially about boutonnieres  on which I read an entire article ( https://www.artofmanliness.com/2010/07/09/boutonniere-buttonhole/) about. It was interesting.


End file.
